The Rebirth of Sailor Death
by WickedHotaru
Summary: Basically this is the beginning of a series of fan fiction based on my character, Sailor Death. These are the first two chapters.


Chapter One  
  
*FLASH* A blinding light streaked from the heavens. Crystal Tokyo was filled with the blazing brightness. Then it disappeared as quickly as it came. In the light's place was a young woman in her early twenties. She was tall and thin. Her hair, jet black, flowed down to her trim waist. Deep green eyes, clear complexion, she was beautiful. She was also naked. Shielding her eyes from the bright lights of Crystal Tokyo, she headed for the city, not knowing where she was or where she came from. As she enters Tokyo, she begins to attract stares from strangers. Flushed with embarrassment and utterly confused, she looks down. Using her hair as a sort of clothing, she continues on her way. After a whiles walking she collapses in front of the Crystal Palace. Princess Small Lady, who had been sitting on the Palace's steps playing, gasped and ran inside to find her mommy.   
  
Panting breathlessly she yells, "Mommy, Mommy! There's a naked lady laying on the ground outside!"   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, looking rather surprised said, "Don't run, real ladies walk. Now, tell me, does this woman look familiar?"   
  
"No, I've never seen her around. She must be new."   
  
"I want want you to do something for me. Have your father prepare a meal. Can you do that for me?"   
  
"Yes mommy.", Small Lady.   
  
Small Lady runs out of the room, then remembering what her mother said, walks out to look for her father, King Endymion. Neo-Queen Serenity heads toward her and Endymion's bedroom. She opens her wardrobe and selects a beautiful gown. Carrying the gown, she exits the palace. There was the girl, still laying on the cold ground. Serenity knelt over her and draped the dress over her body. The woman began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened. Seeing an unknown woman over her, she let out a frightened cry and backed away slightly. Serenity smiled kindly and pointed to the gown.   
  
"Put that on dear."   
  
Still frightened, she shyly grabbed the dress. When she didn't put it on, Serenity laughed slightly. Neo-Queen Serenity rose to her feet.   
  
"Maybe you'd feel more comfortable if I'm not looking", she said, turning away.   
  
The woman slipped on the gown.   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"You're in Crystal Tokyo, my kingdom."   
  
"You're a... Queen?"   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity nods. She takes her hand and leads her into the palace. Walking down a long corridor they begin to talk.   
  
"What is your name? And where are you from?"   
  
Shyly she answers, "My name is Danay, um, Queen. I-I don't remember where I'm from. I can't remember anything about my past."   
  
"Call me Serenity."   
  
"Ok, where are we going first?"   
  
"We're going to get some food. You must be starving. My husband, Endymion, is preparing a meal.   
  
"Oh! No you didn't--", Danay started.   
  
"Do not worry. It's fine.", she cut her off.   
  
"But I have no money to pay you with..."   
  
"I don't want you to feel that you need to pay me. I told you, it's ok. Now I just realized it may be a short while until we eat, so I'll show you to your room. You have no where else to stay right?"   
  
Danay gasped and wrenched free of Serenity. Unfortunately she pulled away a little to hard and fell to the polished marble floor. As her head struck it her bangs flew up to reveal a strange mark. Serenity, recognizing it, raised her hands to her mouth and stifled a scream. She thought that it was impossible for one of those people to still exist. Danay sat up and looked extremly embarassed. She rubbed the back of her head, still red-faced.   
  
"I-I'm sorry for reacting so badly. It's just that you, you're being so nice. I don't want you to feel that you have to let me stay here. I'll just be a bother. There's other places I can stay, I think."   
  
Serenity smiled kindly. She helped Danay to her feet and put her hands on her shoulders. She realized that she had been jumping to conclusions. The mark on her forehead was just a birthmark. How could she have possibly have thought such a sweet young woman was part of that clan... Still, there was a part of her mind that couldn't help but to not trust her.   
  
"Please, I insist. thast you stay here. Atleast stay until your memories return."   
"Are you sure that you don't mind? Really, I could go if you want."   
  
"I'm positive. You're staying and that's final."   
  
"O-okay."   
  
Danay allowed herself to be led to a large room. Serenity gestured for her to enter. She stepped into the room, looking around in awe. It was beautiful. Decorated in pure white. The walls, curtains, bed spread, everything. Unable to resist, she giggled and leapt onto the bed. Her left foot caught the edge of the bed and she landed face first in it's softness. Serenity laughed softly at this childish display. She walked over to the bed and carefully sat down. Danay rolled over and smiled happily. She began to ask the queen all about her life. After a while of talking Small Lady entered the room to anounce that the food was ready.   
  
All three of them headed to the dining room. They sat down at the table.   
  
"Danay after we finish eating, feel free to explore the Palace."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
They began eating. Danay ate like a ravenous wolf. Small Lady watched with disgust. Then she burst out laughing. Danay's face went scarlet. Her eyes filled with tears and she fled the room. She could hear Serenity and Endymion scolding Small Lady. Running down the Palace's long corridors she felt angry at herself and the little girl. She ran into her room and flung herself onto the bed, still crying. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.   
  
Danay lay sleeping peacefully. Her tears had finally stopped. She woke with a start at hearing voices outside the door. It was Neo-Queen Serenity and her daughter, Small Lady. She strained to hear what they were saying, but couldn't. The bedroom door opened and in stepped Small Lady. She walked over to Danay.   
  
"Um, ma'am. I'm, um, sorry for laughing at you earlier."   
  
Danay smiled a fake smile.   
  
"It's ok sweetie."   
  
"Ok, I'm glad that you're not mad at me!"   
  
Small Lady skipped happily out of the room and Danay's smile immediately disappeared. She was still angry at the child, but didn't want it to show. She sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly she stood up. Serenity had given her permission to roam the Palace and that's what she was going to do. She quietly creapt down the hall and looked in all the room's on the way. She stopped open the large door of one room, but stopped when she heard voices. She realized that this must be Serenity and Endymion bedroom. Pressing her ear against the door, she listened to what they were saying.  
  
"--The mark on her forehead... How can it be possible?"   
  
"I don't know, but as long as she doesn't regain her memories, we're safe."   
  
As soon as those words left Endymion's mouth Danay's head began to throb dully. She rubbed her temples, hoping to make it stop, but it steadily got worse. Suddenly her head felt like it was exploding. The intensity of the pain was almost to much for her to handle. She clutched her ead and howled. All of her memories were flooding back at once. Memories of living on Nemesis, Prince Diamond, and all of the others came flowing back, causing an overload in her brain. She fell to her knees, still holding her head. Black flames surrounded her. Serenity and Endymion, hearing screams, came from their room to see what was going on. Serenity rushed forward to help Danay, but the flames were to hot. She stepped back and watched with horror.  
  
"What's happening?", she screamed.   
  
Danay slowly stood up and began giggling like a mad woman. Serenity again tried to help her, but was pulled back by Endymion. She struggled against him.   
  
"She needs my help! Please let me go", she begged.   
"No. She's no longer on our side. I can feel it."   
  
The flames completely covered Danay, who was still giggling. It slowly fizzled out and standing the was Danay, but she was different. Her clothes had changed. She was no longer wearing Serenity's gown, but the fuku of a Sailor Soldier. It looked normal enough, but the skirt and collar were pitch black along with her choker which held a gilt edges upside-down black crescent moon, the symbol of Nemesis. Her black lips were pursed. She turned and ran.   
  
"We're too late!", Serenity wailed.   
  
The two of them stood there and watched as Danay, now sailor Death, tore down the hall.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Danay had never felt better. All her memories had finally returned along wih her ability to become Sailor Death. This newly refound power surged through out her body. She ran down the long corridors of the Crystal Palace. Now that she was Sailor Death again, she had a mission. She came to a stop at an ornate set of doors. She quietly opened them and stepped inside. It was a child's bedroom. It's walls were pink and had chibi bunnies all over them. She silently crept over to the far side of the room. There it was. A small bed, which held an even smaller child. She picked up the little girl and carried her out of the room. Walking down a long corridor she could hear Serenity's and Endymion's footfalls in a nearby hall, but didn't care. She'd deal with them later. Her mission was soon going to be complete. Entering the living quarters, she laid Small Lady on a table. Holding her hands out, a knife appeared, floating in mid-air. She closed her hands over it. The blade sliced into the palms of her hands and blood dripped lazily from them. She smiled with pleasure. She would have her revenge. Neo-Queen Serenity had helped lead to the downfall of Nemesis, the only family she had ever known. She had caused her so much pain and loneliness. Now was her chance to repay the Queen. She held the knife's blade directly over the sleeping Small Lady. Just as she prepared to bury it into the child's chest, there came a scream from the doorway.   
  
"NO! Please don't!"  
  
Sailor Death turned at hearing the sound of Serenity's voice. She gave her a look of comtempt. Turning back to Small Lady, she licked her lips, savoring the moment. As she brought the knife down, strong hands wrapped around her waist. She flew foward and fell on Small Lady, crushing her small body. The knife flew from her hands and skittered across the floor. Small Lady awoke and shrieked in pain as Sailor Death landed on top of her.  
  
"DAMN YOU!", Sailor Death shouted.  
  
King Endymion yanked her way from his daughter. She clawed at his face trying to get away.   
  
"Let me go damn it!"   
  
As Endymion struggled to restrain her, Sailor Death continued to scream and struck him repeatedly. Finally he managed to over power her and pinned her arms behind her back. She shrieked. Smally Lady watched them in a dazed sort of way. Snapping out of it, she jumped down off of the table and made a mad dash for her mother. Sailor Death freed one of her hands and grabbed Small Lady's ankle as she ran past. The child gasped as she fell to the floor. She landed on her right shoulder with a sickening *CRUNCH*. Tears of pain flowed down her chubby, pink cheeks. She pulled her leg free of Sailor Death's grasp. She stood up, holding her shoulder, and stomped on her hand, then ran into Serenity's open arms. They hugged each other tightly. Sailor Death closed her eyes. Endymion was thrown into a wall. Serenity gasped.   
  
"DADDY!", Small Lady cried.  
  
Sailor Death used this opportunity to grab her knife. She picked it up and stared at it for a moment. Frowning slightly, she dropped it to the floor. It wouldn't do at all.   
  
"Death Glaive COME!"   
  
A weapon materialized in her hands. It's curving steel blade reflected the light in a deadly way. It's mahogany staff was long, heavily decorated, and shined to pefection. She smiled.   
  
"Yes, I think this will make it more fun."   
  
She took a step towards Serenity and Small Lady.   
  
"Now, the question is, who goes first?"   
  
Endymion stood up and stumbled over to them. He stood protectively in front of them.   
  
"I guess that answers my question."   
  
"Serenity, go and take Small Lady!", he yelled at her.   
  
Sailor Death narrowed her eyes. She stopped and just looked at them.   
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Serenity just stood there frozen to the spot, still hugging Small Lady.   
  
"I... I can't... move!" He turned to stare at her and discovered that he couldn't move either.   
  
Sailor Death took another step foward.   
  
"What did you do?"   
  
"You see, I'm teleknetic. I can control your every move. You aren't going anywhere."   
  
Slowly she walked to him, trying to keep her concentration. She stared into his eyes.   
  
"You know, it's to bad you have to die."   
  
She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and gave him a quick kiss. As tall a she was, she still had to stand on tip-toes to do this. He shivered as her cold lips touched his.   
  
"Or maybe you don't... I want you to think about something. I'd be willing to let you live, but you'd have to promise to be mine. I'll let you go last so you can think it over, okay?"   
  
"There's nothing to think about. I'd never be with someone evil like you. And all that matters to me is Serenity and Small Lady. If they die, then I don't want to live."  
  
Her eyes flashed. She glowered at him.   
  
"Fine, if thats how you want it to be." She pointed her Glaive at him.   
  
"No, please... don't. Danay, I know you aren't really bad. Don't do this."   
  
Sailor Death stared at the queen. She laughed without mirth.   
  
"Obviously you're wrong. I've always been evil, I just needed to remember."   
  
The queen gave her a look of pleading. Sailor Death stopped. The evil inside of her was melting away. She no longer saw Serenity as somene who needed to eliminated, but as the woman who had been kind enough to take her into her home, a complete stranger, and give her food to eat and a room to sleep in. She held her head. Tears began to slip down her face. She reached out to them, then drew away.   
  
"Go! I... I can't hold it... the evil back for long. You have to go. NOW!"   
  
Serenity gathered up Small Lady and ran. Endymion stood there for a moment. He had an idea.   
  
"Serenity! Wait!"   
  
She stopped.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"The Silver Imperium Crystal! Use it to heal her."   
  
Her face lit up. She set Small Lady down and told her to go, just in case it didn't work. Small Lady had a look of doubt on her face, but left all the same. Serenity took it out from the folds of her gown. It looked like an ordinary crystal, but the powers it held were immense. Danay actually smiled. The evil, it was trying to take her back over, but this would work. It had to. She fought against it the best she could. It was winning.   
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity! You can't heal me, but it can send me away! Hurry, I can't fight it much longer!"   
  
She raised the crystal high into the air. It glowed intensely bright.   
  
"Silver Imperium Crystal Power!"   
  
Suddenly the Death Glaive lashed forward, slicing across Endymion's chest and arm. The evil had taken Sailor Death back over, but it was too late. The light from the crystal encloaked her. She screamed piteously, but was still strangely happy.   
  
"We'll meet again Serenity, perhaps next time I'll have control."  
  
She disappeared completely. The light slowly shrank down into nothingness. Endymion felt a rush of relief as he stood there, clutching his wounds. Blood covered the front of his lavender suit. He began to feel dizzy. Serenity gasped at seeing so much blood. She put his arm around her shoulder and helped him to the infirmary. There the Sailor Soldiers dressed his wounds and assured a distressed Serenity that he would be fine.  
  
*Author's note: Personally, I think these are the two worst chapter of my entire fic series. I dunno, they just sound sorta queerish (I don't mean queer homosexually). Anywho, comments and critiscism (sp?) are always welcome. I'll have the others up when I get around to typing them up. I you can't find them here and REALL want to read them ( which I doubt), feel free to e-mail me for them. My addy is Wicked_Hotaru@bolt.com 


End file.
